


Lady Aphrodite

by Broken_souls



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are assholes, Cannibalism, F/M, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_souls/pseuds/Broken_souls
Summary: In which Jack  Hamiltonmurders      the     wrongyoung     innocent     girlIn   which  Theo   Whydelooses   his    mind   andshoots    his   classmatesIn   which    Venus  Millerbecomes a cold bloodedkiller    and    a   cannibal
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. JACK OF ALL TRADES

**Author's Note:**

> Sensitive subjects such as rape, murder, suicide and cannibalism will be spoken off in this story, if you're uncomfortable with it, please leave.
> 
> I do not justify or defend any of the actions done by the characters.
> 
> I'm warning you there are no good people in this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets doctor Hannibal Lecter.

_(act one, chapter one)_

**JACK OF ALL TRADES**

OUT OF THE THREE OF THEM, surprisingly, Jack was the first to be sent to therapy —after being suspended for a month. The exact details of the offence towards Julie Abbott which caused the boy's suspension remained unknown to the other students; they only knew two things: Julie had needed ten stitches, and she no longer studied at St. Berchmans. Jack's parents had paid their way out of that mess, as they usually did, but if they wanted their son to keep going to that fancy all white school, they needed to prove he was mentally stable. He _wasn't_.

Jack of all trades— as everyone called him, was a narcisist, a rapist, and a murderer. He always smiled, always. A teasing half smile and those beautiful bright blue eyes were enough to make anyone question their sexual orientation. His face was kinda girl _-ish_ and he had a soft accent, french, completely fake; although most people did not notice. They only saw the straight A's boy, the head of the football team, the fuckboy, —the master of none.

While he was suspended and busy getting high and fucking girls in dark alleys, the gossip started. Atticus Hamilton was the good boy (the white boy), if he had snapped like that was because of the two friends he surrounded himself with — _Lady Aphrodite_ and _Rara Avis_ , those were the nice nicknames they used for them, the ones they said out loud. The ones they whispered and wrote in lockers and bathrooms with red ink were not as kind. If anyone went to the wall of the back of the school they would still find written in red paint: _The Whore Goddess_ and _The Shooter_.

It had been neither of them the one who had snapped, surprisingly neither —it had been ' _good boy_ ' Jack, and for that he was now going to the most expensive psychiatrist his father had found in Baltimore, some asshole named Hannibal Lecter. He didn't show up to their first appointment and to the second he arrived fashionably late. The doctor greeted him with a polite smile. "Ah, Atticus Hamilton I presume?"

" _Jack_ , everyone calls me Jack." His smell —his stench was of low quality drugs and cum. He had been smoking weed and masturbating in his friend's house before his appointment, Rara Avis had been shy enough not to voice out his discomfort over this matter. Jack knew he had been uncomfortable the whole time —watching him jerk off in his sofa— but he did love making people feel uncomfortable, it turned him on.

"Very well, why don't you take a seat so we can start with this session." The therapist offered, he could perfectly smell what kind of stinky garbage Jack was and it was disgusting. He would kill him, eventually —not now, of course, now was time for his therapy session.— Jack did as told and sat with his legs open while the doctor did the same in the seat in front of his own. "You study in St. Berchmans High School for young boys and girls, correct?"

" _Yep._ " He thought the doctor looked like a fagot or something like that —he knew for sure there was something _off_ about him— but Lady Aphrodite had told him to behave, and he would, for her. 

"It is a very prestigious school, isn't it?" the doctor asked. Jack almost had expected him to have a notepad with him or something but he had none. He stared at his soundings and chose not to answer —the office's decoration was almost like St. Berchmans but not quite, St. Berchmans had high ceilings and portraits everywhere of people who were already dead. White roses were placed in front of Angela Hummings's locker and everything was old and pretentious— Doctor Lecter's office was pretentious too but it also lacked a soul. The doctor caught his attention. "Everything you say here will be completely confidential, Jack."

"Well- then, I'll say it's full of morons and bitches, with very few exceptions." Jack said smiling sightly. 

"Did Julie Abbott belong to that category or was she one of those rare exceptions?" The doctor asked which made Jack laugh —he honestly couldn't imagine the fagot doctor saying ' _bitch_ ' but he had hoped he would.

"Nah, Julie is a bitch. She is one of those whores who like it rough -you know? So I gave her rough." he admitted. Lady Aphrodite had asked him to be nice but he was never nice nor he planned on starting now.

"Mhn. Did you try to sexually abuse of Julie?" The doctor questioned him again, he already knew Jack's profile —anti-social personality disorder, absent parents, sex addict, weak persona.— and the therapy session had barely started.

"Not my type, I like the ones who run." The ones with doe-like eyes and desperate screams, the ones who cried and run until their lungs burned. _The ones he could hunt_. "She wanted me to hit her -I know she did. That bitch said something she knew'd anger me 'cause she wanted me to hurt her."

They had been in the cafeteria when it happened, he had been in front of her, smiling —he would have killed her if they hadn't stopped him. He had wanted to, he still did. "That bitch spoke with that filthy mouth so I grabbed her by the hair -just the way she likes it- and smashed her face against the window."

"What did she say to anger you?" Doctor Lecter asked.

Jack stopped smiling —his eyes darkened with the haunter's wrath and he stared into the nothingness trying to taste the memory of Julie Abbott smashed head against the window. Sadly, she had survived, much to Jack's chagrin. "She insulted Lady Aphrodite."

* * *

SHE CALLED JACK —Once, twice— then she went to the bathroom right besides the Latin classroom, she would wait for Theo there. 

Leaving her backpack aside she tried calling Jack again —he did not answer—. With a sight she left her phone and looked outside the window. From there she could see it, the red words of the wall behind the school. Crimson letters dedicated to her. — _The Whore Goddess_ — calling her that out loud had been Julie Abbott's worst mistake.

School was long since over. They were the only ones there, Venus Miller and Theodore Whyde —Lady Aphrodite and Rara Avis.

Venus's nickname was obvious. She was named after the roman goddess of sex —Aphrodite in greek mythology— and since she was known for lurking boys and girls alike into her schemes, they called her a whore without she being one.

Because that's what rich boys do.

Theo was, as his nickname explained, a _rara avis_ —someone who did not belong in there. He was the quiet guy at the back of the class, the one who had no friends, the one who hated all those rich boys and girls, the one who hated school, the one who would _snap_ any day —that's why they also called him _The Shooter_.

Theo came into the girl's bathroom after Venus had tried to call Jack for the fourth time. "You're late."

"Dad kept me busy, It won't happen again." His blond hair had been recently cut and since school had already ended he wore a _'Make America Great Again'_ hat and black shirt. He had recently gone hunting with his father —he smelled of gunpowder.

"You know I need you, I can't do this alone -and I care about Jack too but he's not reliable, not like you." Her voice was like soft silk or a summer's breeze, _captivating_. She was in the Poetry Club and had straight A's in all her English essays —she had her way with words.

Theo stared at her godlike figure —she had sharp features and the dark eyes of a demon, her golden hair and her pale skin made her look like a doll. _Beautiful_. Many adored her, no-one understood her completely.

"Jack isn't answering his phone. I told him to behave, if he doesn't the three of us will be in trouble -and I'm not talking about the Julie Abbott incident." She said with a sight and tried calling Jack again —this time he answered.

"Hello, _love_. Four missing calls -did you miss me that much?" She could picture his smile at the other side of the phone. Theo sat on the bathroom's dirty floor and shyly glanced at Venus's peaceful eyes —the calm before the storm.

"What did you say to that doctor? What did you tell him?" She insisted.

Jack understood then he had made a very terrible mistake —you do not ignore a goddess's order. "Nothing, I swear. Just- I told him just- I might have told him what happed, but nothing else -I swear."

"Are you stupid or what, Jack? That was not the plan -you had to be a _good boy,_ smile and be charming. You had to pretend you didn't know what you were doing or why and that would be it. End of the problem." They had talked about it a million times, and yet Jack had messed up — _again_ — and this kind of mess was not one of those he could ask daddy to pay off.

"I'm sorry, okay? There's something off 'bout the fagot doctor and I-" he tried to justify his behaviour but it was useless.

"Tell me _exactly_ what you told him." she closed her eyes as she spoke trying to remain calmed.

"I told him what happened with Julie Abbott." Jack's voice was bitter when he pronounced her name. "Only that."

"Only that? You didn't say anything about the others?" It started raining wherever Jack was —Venus could hear it through the phone— but it was not raining yet where Theo and her were, soon it would. Neither had an umbrella.

Jack cursed at the rain and took his time to answer, he was probably rushing towards his car to leave before he was soaked. The noise of the rain became softer and he finally answered to Venus's question. "No, I did not tell him about Angela Hummings and the others we murdered."

* * *

JACK WAS A MURDERER, not a very smart one though.

He was prideful and impulsive and he didn't truly care if he got caught —he was a child playing to be god— and if he had not gotten caught yet it was not because of his intelligence. It was because he had a goddess on his team —Lady Aphrodite.

Hannibal knew _she_ was the schemer, it was obvious by the way Jack talked about her. —He believe himself to be above anyone else _except_ Lady Aphrodite— Lady Aphrodite was above them all.

St. Berchmans's headmaster had provided him a list of the students to make his job to find the roots of Jack's inestability easier. There were many names and many faces but only two had a red underline —the rare exceptions of St. Berchmans.

"Theodore Whyde, the Rara Avis." He murmured softly while analysing the boy's picture: empty eyes and a loathsome feeling towards the world—he was definitely a threat to himself an others.

And then there was her, Lady Aphrodite —as beautiful and ethereal as she was— with her blond curls and an innocent smile. She was seventeen, the youngest of three sisters. The oldest had already set her own jewelry business and June, the other, was studying at Columbia University. Her father was a former neurologist and her mother was a interior designer —they were the perfect family.

Venus was the two sugars in the coffee kind of girl, the rom-com kind of girl, the two minutes early, the straight A's, the Hufflepuff, the perfect daughter, the One Direction fan, the pink lipstick kind of girl— nobody would ever expect her to be a murderer, and she was not _(yet)_. She was the pretty schemer who didn't like to get her pink gel nails dirty.

Hannibal took his schedule out of a drawer and marked the next therapy session with Jack, next week on a Thursday evening. He wrote —Atticus Hamilton _(Jack)_.

It was unusual to find a sociopath or a psychopath with murderous tendencies and even more rare to find three teens —three children— who seemed to be eager to kill.

Lady Aphrodite and the boys of the Macbeth Literature Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to kill Jack, I really do. When I designed this character I wanted him to be that kind of terrible human being you wouldn't mind if he died. I wanted Jack to be disgusting and horrible but at the same time realistic, and I think that's what I really hate about him. There are people like him out there. 
> 
> The first five chapters will be written in Jack's perspective that is why the narrator calls Hannibal 'the fagot doctor' and things like that.


	2. OPERA PRIMA

  
_(act one, chapter two)_   
**OPERA PRIMA**

THE MACBETH LITERATURE CLUB OF ST. BERCHMANS had only three members: Jack, Theo and Venus. Some time ago they had been more, young rich boys and girls drowned in literature —but since the Angela Hummings incident, they did not accept new members.

They always met in the bathroom besides the Latin classroom or in Rara Avis's house —his father was never there— in their reunions they talked about art and poetry and _murder_.

Angela Hummings had been the first —their _Opera Prima_ — and now the Macbeth Literature Club had only one topic — _to kill or not to kill, that is the question._

The rich boys of St. Berchmans were out of place in that gas station. Jack bought some gum and a couple of Playboy magazines while Theo simply waited. "Are you gonna wait there until Lady Aphrodite arrives?"

"Yes" It was eleven-thirty pm, Venus promised she would be there before half-past eleven —she was unusually late.

"Fuck off, Theo." Jack threw him one of the Playboy magazines and suggested he should go to the bathroom and jerk off. 

"She's late, Jack. She's never late." Then —speak of the devil and _she_ shall appear— Venus came through the door with a knee long pink dress and her hair tied up carring some Smirnoff Vodka bottles. She was wearing soft make-up and a lovely smile.

"Hello, boys." Then, the three of them left together. 

There were seven unspoken rules in the Macbeth Literature Club —seven unbreakable rules which made sure everything always went according to the plan— Seven rules, only seven. Jack would break five, Theo would break three, and Venus only _one_.

Rule number one: the Macbeth Literature Club motto must always be respected.

_Respice_ _,_ _adspice_ _,_ _prospice_ _._

"I propose Louise Andrews." Theo said while they walked through the dark, only the light of their phones could be seen. 

Jack laughed. "Louise Andrews? Nah, I fucked her yesterday. What about Leo Brighton?"

Rule number two: the books _(victims)_ are chosen by all the members of the club.

"Leo is dating my sister, they go together to the library." Venus spoke in the middle of the dark, slightly annoyed at her sister's dating choices. "What about Heather?"

Rule number three: never choose a book from home _(never kill people you know)_.

When they were far enough to not be seen from the gas station, they stared into the stars and the moon —only they were witnesses of their abominable acts. 

Theo was wearing a black hoodie and Jack was wearing something hideous from Gucci. Venus had brought some alcohol and they drank together under the moonlight. 

All of them knew the rules and followed them blindly. Jack asked something before sitting on the floor. "What Heather? Heather K. or Heather T.?"

"Heather K. from Rosemary Academy." Venus specified before adding. "We've not hunted any of them before."

Rule number four: never read the same book twice _(never hunt in the same place)_.

"Ah, pity. Haven't fucked her yet -but ok, sounds good to me." Jack tried to read the Playboy's magazine with the light of his phone but it was difficult. 

Theo was still staring at the sky. "I don't know who she is but I don't care. Let's kill her."

Rule number five: each decision needs to be approved by the president of the club _(always do as Lady Aphrodite says)_.

"Very well, Sunday night Heather K. will die by order of the Macbeth Literature Club." Venus said and then they finished their drinks and went back to the gas station. The man working there was old and fat, and almost completely blind —Jack chew some gum and got inside his car, the others did the same and drove into the night.

Rule number six: the members are always loyal to the Club and none of them will ever talk about what happens in it.

Angela Hummings had broken many rules and she had paid the price for it —it had been before they started murdering— when they were only young boys reading books and doing whatever they wanted —lie, steal, drink— and Angela was a good Cristhian girl who got into the woods without knowing the hunter can also become a pray.

She made too many mistakes, she had to go. The knife was always in Jack's hand, as the gun was in Theo's. Venus had never ended someone's life —she was the loveliest, the godlike, the innocent— and yet...

Rule number seven: never kill another member of the club.

* * *

ANGELA HUMMINGS HAD BEEN A GOOD CHRISTIAN GIRL, but even good Christian girls have dark secrets. She founded the Macbeth Literature Club without knowing it would be her doom.

Jack stood in front of the memorial made for her —there was Angela's smiling picture surrounded by flowers and candles and hypocrite notes saying how much they missed her— he unzipped his pants and peed on her smiling photo. 

"Jack we have Spa- what the hell are you doing." Venus said. Angela had been her best friend —and now she was dead.

_Meh_ , that's just how life works.

"I'm giving Angie what she deserves, _love_. Just what she deserves." His french accent was almost imperceptible, while he was with Venus he didn't have to put his _good boy_ mask on.

"Hurry up, I don't want to be late." She was wearing her uniform —navy blue skirt, knee socks, a tie and a white shirt with St. Berchmans's symbol— and her hair was braided. 

When they arrived to the Spanish class the teacher was already there. Venus apologized and Jack put on his smirk and sat in front of the class —like the _good boy_ he was—, Venus sat in the middle from where she could see everyone around her, and Theo sat in the back —as always.

"Alright, class. Let's start by repeating the last lesson: the conjugation of the verb ' _traducir_ '." The professor explained. Jack participated while Venus simply took notes —Theo, in the back, was reading a magazine about _Hunt and Guns._

Angela Hummings's name was written on a school project that hung from the ceiling —a map of the world with the names of each country and their capital cities written in both Spanish and English. They had done it in pairs: Angela Hummings and Venus Miller.

They had been friends once, before Angela started calling her that awful name — _The Whore Goddess—_ It had been during Spanish class when Angie had invited her to join the Macbeth Literature Club. Venus, of course, accepted.

Who would have thought the good Christian girl would be the one suggesting to commit a murder?

People are truly full of surprises.

"Why is murder wrong?" She had asked the other member of the club —Theo, Jack and Venus. They were all silent. "Governments do it, police do it. If a rapist or a terrorist dies we do not give a shit so murder itself is not wrong. We just have to chose the right target."

Angela had chosen them — _specifically_ them— because they would understand, she had expected them to understand. Theo had accepted without much internal debate, Jack had thought about it for a while —this was before his drug and sex addiction, before he was fucked up completely— but in the end he accepted. 

And then, Venus decided she did not want to kill anyone.

"I won't do it -I can't do it, Angela. You know I can't. I won't stop you but don't expect me to participate in your atrocities." She had said before leaving the Macbeth Literature Club —then, the whispers started.

All boys and girls of St. Berchmans knew Venus was a whore, all the teachers and the parents —Even her own father questioned her over that matter— and everywhere she went in that school the whispers said:

_The Whore Goddess, The Whore Goddess, The Whore Goddess, The Whore Goddess—_

There was nothing she could do or say to make them stop. She was furious too often and she found herself alone in every class —nobody wanted to sit besides _The Whore_ — and one day she confronted Angie over this matter. 

There were screams, there was blood— a teacher arrived and made them stop. While they had brought them both to the headmaster's office Angie had been smiling —now she knew who she wanted to kill first.

"Are you ok, _love_? The class is already over." Jack said and Venus focused once again on her surroundings, there was no-one there besides them. Jack smiled —that prideful smirk— and offered her a hand. 

That day, on her way back home, Venus saw how some workers painted the wall where that terrible nickname had been written. After the Julie Abbott incident nobody called her that anymore —not out loud, not behind her back.

Time seemed to be washing away all the remains of Angela Hummings's presence in their lives, — _seemed_.

Angela Hummings had turned them into murderers, there was no going back from that.

* * *

JACK RAPED A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL on his way to the doctor's appointment. He was walking towards that place when Jack saw her —small dress, brown hair— she looked a lot like _Angie_.

He put a knife on her throat and thought she was the kind of girl who liked it rough, who cried and screamed and begged him to stop while she was enjoying it. Jack Hamilton was a charming boy who could have any girl he wanted and yet —he _raped_ them.  
  
That was what hid behind the _good boy_ mask —a predator— a wild beast that could not be trained to behave, therefore, the only option was to kill the beast. Venus would —if she ever find out Jack was raping young girls.

In the mean time, he would have his fun.

He laid the girl on the floor in a dark alley and started fucking her in the ass, when she screamed he hit her head against the floor —just like he had done to Julie Abbott— and when he was satisfied Jack slapped her ass and called her a whore. "You liked that, didn't you? You dirty whore -I know you did. Don't worry, I came inside you -slut."

When he left the girl was still crying.

"I see you're late again to our appointment, Jack." Hannibal welcomed him not very nicely, he could see what others chose to ignore.

He was sweaty, he smelled of cum and blood and he was far more relaxed than usual —he was smiling, like a hunter who had just tasted the flesh of their pray— and in his eyes there was delight. Jack sat down and Hannibal started asking questions. "What have you been doing recently?"

Jack laughed tempted to tell him he had just raped a sweet young girl whose screams where music to his ears. But instead, he simply said "Having fun with some girls, you know."

"I see. Well, if that's everything you want to share over that matter..." The fagot doctor said and Jack didn't even bothered to pretend he was a good boy. But Doctor Lecter had been doing his homework —the next question he asked made his blood run cold. "Tell me about Angela Hummings, did you know her?"

Jack stopped smiling, he suddenly looked empty —like he was already dead— while he tried to keep in his mind the memory of Angie's portrait covered in his urine, but he could only see a terrible scene that had happened six months ago —Angie beating Venus with a baseball bat.

Angie had told him Venus was no longer welcomed in their Club, therefore, they could kill her. —Jack liked Venus, he always had, even when he had been dating Angie— and he couldn't let her kill Lady Aphrodite. He had grabbed a knife and then—

"I... I knew her. Yes." He suddenly wanted to cry. Jack hadn't cried since Angie's death, he hadn't had a dream ever since either —and he no longer believed in God.

"Did she belong to the category you talked about during our last session or was she another of those rare exceptions, like the ones you call Lady Aphrodite and Rara Avis?" The doctor's tone wasn't hostile but it wasn't welcoming either —it simply was.

Jack knew the smart choice would be to remain quiet and don't say anything about Angela Hummings and the circumstances of her death, but he was sick of feeling rotten inside —he got high trying to forget what happened, he raped every girl who looked sightly like her, he tried to forget what he had done.

_Oh, God_. He had killed Angie.

"Angie was a demon and for that she got exactly what she deserved." The legacy of blood and hate she had left them was rotten. Angela Hummings had tried to kill Lady Aphrodite and she has been murdered for it —that was the punishment for trying to kill a god.

But they were not gods, they were just monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
